Super Psycho Love
by Hershey's Chocolate Bar
Summary: What if Bethany had to accept Jake's offer at a life together? He said it himself, their destiny is written in the stars. Sometimes you just have to threaten an angel to get what you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Author/Disclaimer's Note: I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE, THE HALO BOOK AND/OR CHARACTERS…because if I did…*looks guiltily at the floor* well, let's just say that the ending would be different. But that's why I'm writing this story!**

**~Property of Alexandra Adornetto~**

_When I opened my eyes again, I was sitting on a faded rug on the floor with my back propped against a cold plaster wall. I knew I must have been slumped there for a while because the cold of the room had seeped through my clothes and into my skin. My hands were bound, and my fingers tingled when I wriggled the. My arms were aching from being in the same position for too long. Someone had wound a rope tightly around my waist and gagged me with a dirty rag, making it difficult to breathe. I thought I could smell gasoline._

_I peered around the dim surroundings, trying to make out where Jake had taken me. It wasn't a dungeon as I had first imagined. Instead I appeared to be in the formal sitting room of a Victorian house. The room was large and airy and had high ceilings and light fixtures in the shape of twisted rosebuds. The rich tones of the carpet suggest it was Persian, but it smelled musty. The stale odor of cigar smoke also hung in the air. Two wide chesterfield couches, which had seen better days, sat opposite each other, with marble-topped side tables nearby. A deep mahogany sideboard held decanters so dusty you could barely make out the amber and plum liquids inside. In the middle of the room stood a long, polished cedar dining table with elaborately carved legs. The high-backed chairs positioned around it were upholstered in burgundy velvet, and in the center of the table sat an immense silver candelabra, its lighted candles casting elongated shadows across the room. Strange markings and symbols were scrawled on the walls, which were covered in peeling striped wallpaper. Portraits in heave gilt frames hung above the marble mantle piece, and their faces watched me archly as if they were in on a secret I had yet to discover. There was one of a Renaissance-looking gentleman in a ruffled collar, and another of a woman surrounded by five nymph-like daughters, all with Pre-Raphaelite hair and swirling dresses._

_A film of dust lay over everything, including the paintings. I wondered how long it had been since anyone had lived in the house. It seemed to be frozen in time. A giant spider's web swooped gracefully across the width of the ceiling like a sheet of muslin. When I looked more closely, I saw that everything reeked of decay. The dining chairs looked moth-eaten, the picture frames were lopsided, the leather sofa sagged, and there were patches of damp on the ceiling where water had seeped through. Everything was still in place, as though the owners of the house had left in a hurry and never come back. The windows were boarded up so that only a few bars of natural light filtered into the room to fall in random beams across the carpet._

_My whole body ached, and my head felt leaden and foggy. I could hear distant voices coming from somewhere, but no one appeared. I sat there for what felt like hours and started to realize what Gabriel had meant about the human body having certain requirements. I was feeling faint with hunger, my throat was dry and parched from the lack of hydration, and I desperately need to use the bathroom. I drifted into a semiconscious state, until eventually I was aware of someone coming into the room._

_When I focused my eyes and sat up, I saw Jake Thorn seated at the head of the dining table. He was wearing a smoking jacket of all things and had his arms crossed. On his face he wore his trademark sneer._

"_I'm sorry it had to end like this, Bethany", he said. He glided over to untie the gag from around my mouth. His voice was like honey. "I did try to offer you a chance at a life together."_

"_A life with you would be worse than death", I said in a hoarse whisper._

_I saw Jake's face harden. His cat eyes, which were black again, seemed to glaze over._

"_Your stoicism is admirable", he said. "In fact, I think it may be one of the things I like best about you. However, in this case I think you will come to regret the choice you have made."_

"_You can't hurt me", I said. "I'll only return to the life I knew."_

"_That's very true." He smiled. "What a shame your _other half _will be left behind. I wonder what will become of him when you're not here."_

"_Don't you dare threaten him!"_

"_Struck a nerve?" Jake asked. "I do wonder how Xavier will react when he finds his precious one dead. I hope he doesn't do anything rash—grief can make men behave in strange ways."_

"_Leave him out of this." I struggled against the rope. "We can settle this ourselves."_

"_I don't think you're in a position to bargain, do you?"_

"_Why are you doing this, Jake? What do you'll think you'll gain?"_

"_That depends on your definition of gain. I am but a servant of Lucifer. Do you know what Lucifer's biggest sin was?"_

"_Pride", I answered._

"_Precisely, so you really shouldn't have wounded mine. I didn't appreciate it."_

"_I didn't mean to wound you, Jake…"_

_He cut me off. "That was your mistake, and this is the part where I get even. It will be quite a show watching the perfect school captain take his own life. My, my, what will everybody say?"_

"_Xavier would never do that!" I hiss feeling my heart skip a beat. _

"_No, he wouldn't", Jake agreed, "not without a little help from me. I can get inside his head and offer some useful suggestions. It shouldn't be hard. He'll already have lost the love of his life, right? That ought to make him very vulnerable? What shall I make him do? Throw himself onto the rocks at Shipwreck Coast? Wrap his car around a tree, cut his wrists, walk into the ocean? So many choices to consider."_

"_You're doing this because you're hurt", I said. "But killing Xavier won't make you happy again. Killing me won't bring you satisfaction." _

"_Enough tiresome talk!"_

_He drew a sharp knife from the inside of his jacket and bent to slice through the ropes that held me with small, deft movements. My arms and hands ached even more once they were free. Jake pulled me up so that I was kneeling at his feet. I saw his polished black shoes with their pointed toes, and at that moment, I didn't care about the pain in my limbs or the pounding in my head or about feeling sick and weak from lack of nourishment. All I cared about was getting to my feet. I would not bow to before an Agent of Darkness. I would rather die than betray my Heavenly allegiance by surrendering to him._

_I put a hand out to the wall and used it to haul myself to my feet. It took all my energy, and I didn't know how long I could keep it up. My knees wanted to buckle beneath me._

_Jake looked at me with wild amusement._

"_Hardly the time for loyalty", he jeered. "You do realize I hold your life in my hands? Worship me if you want to live to see your Xavier again."_

"_I renounce you and all your works", I said calmly._

_This seemed to enrage him, and he lifted me off my feet and threw me across the dining room table. My head hit the surface with a crack before I careered onto the floor and landed in a heap. Something sticky was snaking its way down my forehead. _

"_All right down there?" Jake asked smugly from his position, leaning against the side of the table. He roughly stroked the wound on my face and his hands radiated heat._

"_It doesn't have to be this way", he purred. He waited for a sign of agreement, but I remained mute._

_**~End of A.A's property ~**_

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. I was thinking about giving you a quick death, but what the hell? I'll let you suffer even more."

As if on cue the two Goth girls, Alicia and Alexandra, walked in dragging a beaten body I instantly recognized. He wasn't supposed to be here! How could have Gabriel let Xavier just come for me knowing the danger that was involved?

Jake retrieved his knife once again and held it to Xavier's throat. Maybe this Xavier is just an illusion. My hope is soon crushed when Jake draws out blood and a groan escapes Xavier's lips.

"S-stop!" I yell.

Jake smirks. "Something wrong, love?"

I sighed in defeat. Tears started to run down my face. "Fine, I'll…" I gulped down the disgust I felt for the words I was about to say. "I'll go with you in exchange for Xavier's safety."

Jake seems to ponder this for a moment before nodding. "Deal."

He whispers something to the girls. They nod, and drag Xavier out.

"Wait, w-where are they taking him?"

"I think that is no longer your business. We have a deal, you in exchange for his safety. I am a man of my word, Bethany."

He takes my hand and gently pulls me up. My knees are still a bit weak so I have to lean on him for support.

"Come now, darling. We can't keep our ride waiting." Jake purrs seductively.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my home realm", he replied nonchalantly.

I felt myself being carried. I was probably already fainting due to the possible concussion I received. The sun was still bright when Jake and I stepped into the limousine. I started to wonder how he had got it but I had a massive headache to really concentrate. The last thing I remember was watching the beautiful Venus Cove slip right past us.

**Okay, so what did you all think? I haven't gotten the chance to read the second book to Halo, so my apologies if in the next chapter Hell isn't exactly how it is in the book. Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Well, I've been reading the second book of the Halo series, and I tell ya. Not what I expected. I haven't finished it but I've read enough to see that my version of Hell isn't exactly like it is in the book. So now I've been thinking…a lot. And I REFUSE to go by the book. I'll make my own story and Hell and whatnot. Maybe later on I'll throw in a couple of details from the book, but this is just a heads up to let you all know that I'll be 'improvising'. Enjoy.**

I felt someone's arm wrapped possessively around my waist and I hear someone's steady heartbeat. I snuggle closer to the body thinking it's Xavier and that somehow I must've fallen asleep in his arms on the beach near Byron. I inhaled his woodsy scent, but instead I was greeted by the smell cinnamon. Slowly, I turned my head to catch a glimpse of my captor. He had dark hair that reached his shoulders, and his emerald eyes stared directly into mine.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty", Jake smirks.

I rolled my eyes and instinctively scooted a few inches away from him. Now it his turn to roll his eyes.

"I know you were expecting everything to be some sort of horrid nightmare and that when you woke up everything was going to be just fine—"

I cut him off, "And how would _you _know what I was dreaming?"

I managed to see a faint blush creep up into Jake's cheeks before he turned the other way to look out the window. "Let's just say, you talk in your sleep."

Now my cheeks were the ones turning a scarlet red. I cursed him under my breath for seeing me in such a vulnerable state. And then, something I was dreading happened. The limousine comes to slow, painful stop. Jake opens the door and steps out, inhaling deep breaths and smiling.

"Welcome to Hell", He smirks.

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

I was actually quite shocked when I stepped out of the limo. There weren't any blood filled rivers, or fire pits, or screaming souls. The sky was dark like the night and there was a blood red full moon peaking from the fog. The driveway where I was standing belonged to a grayish two story Victorian house. It had a wraparound porch and the swing that hung from the pillars swayed gently. If I hadn't taken a closer look, I would've thought that the house had no windows, but in fact it did. They were just covered by shudders the same dull grayish color of the house.

In the front of the lawn right beside the tall iron fence, was a tree stripped of its leaves. Its only company that remained was the crow that used its branches as a stand and the bushes of Deadly Nightshade that surround its base. I knew the plant well. Ivy used to use its juice for some of the healing remedies she concocted at home. It's very lovely but deadly. Certainly does live up to its name.

The inside of the house was quite the opposite of what I was accustomed to. There were actual electronics! There was also a library that served as Jake's office, but right from the start I was, and I quote, 'forbidden' to enter. The rest I was pretty much familiar with. There was a pretty spacious kitchen/dining area. There was a restroom, a master bedroom, and a guest bedroom. The living room was where most of the electronics were kept like the TV and the stereo.

As we walked up the stairs I just had to ask, "Jake, where am I going to sleep?"

"In our room of course."

I started to think about the way he had said '_our room'. _I was in no way comfortable with having him sleep in the same room with me. Let alone the same bed!

"Why, is there a problem with that?" Jake's question brings me back from my thoughts.

"Uh…well…I j-just thought that…" He finds my reaction amusing. I can tell by the smirk that's plastered to his face. God, how I hated that smirk. "I was just wondering if I could have my _own _room."

He merely shrugs but leads me to the door that belongs to the guest room that's right across from his room, if I may add.

"Go ahead. The heating doesn't really work in there and during the sleeping hours it gets rather cold."

I turn the silver knob and open the door. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

The guest room isn't as luxurious as the master bedroom, but at least Jake won't be anywhere near me. The room is painted white with no windows. There's a small bed in the corner and a dresser on the other. Besides that, the room is completely empty. It's more like prison than a room any guest would like to stay in.

"Want some extra blankets?"

I turn to look at Jake who's casually leaning against the door frame. For once he's actually looking at me with sincerity; even if that sincerity is about blankets.

"I'll be fine", I repeat. After all, how cold can it get in _Hell_?

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

Midnight and I'm shivering to death. Maybe I should've accepted the extra blankets Jake offered. I can hear the sound of my teeth chattering echoing throughout the room. Don't ask how it's possible, that's all I'm hearing at the moment. The thin quilt I have is no help but it's better than nothing, right?

The door flies open and a semi naked Jake stands there looking rather angry.

"Could you keep it down? I can hear you shivering from across the room." He mutters through gritted teeth.

I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't help it if my body shivers because it's cold!"

He sighs and then climbs into the bed.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my head.

I find myself in a bit of a predicament. Should I keep my hands wrapped around my torso or should I wrap them around _his _waist? If it were Xavier I would've known what to do, but seeing that it's Jake… I shrug it off and subconsciously place my hands on his chest. Grateful for the body heat he is providing.

"I'm sorry Xavier", I whisper. No sooner that I said those words, I was out cold.

**I was not planning to end this chapter like this, but I just got bored. My apologies. Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, so I finally finished reading Hades after staring at it day after day dreading to get to the end. I tell ya a little part of me died when Jake…well…SPOILER ALERT! Gabriel murders Jake. Well, I mustn't say it that way. He did have a good reason to...**

**Let's just say that after I finished reading that part, I really didn't give a damn about anything else that happened. My poor Jake…Honestly, I kinda wanted to throw the book at someone's head and slit their throat. But in the end, no innocent by stander got hurt! Yay! And as I said before, I refuse to go by the second book. I'll be using my own imagination for this story.**

* * *

I stretched out on the bed letting the warm air hit my body. My hand landed on the space where Jake was supposed to be only to find it empty. For a moment I found it odd that I was a bit disappointed that he wasn't lying there, next to me. Maybe last night's happenings were just a dream. I thought about it for a moment, and then I nodded.

Yes, it was just dream. It's not like I'd actually let Jake Thorn sleep in the same bed as me. But then why did I feel a scorching heat on my arms? It's probably just a side effect from being here too long.

I let a couple minutes pass by before I decided to crawl out of bed and made my way to the restroom. I took a cold shower hoping to wash off any of Jake's fingerprints and whatnot. To my surprise, it seemed like a female _did _live with him. Unless Jake was the one that used Herbal Essences shampoo and tropical mango body wash, I doubt anyone had any use for them except for me. I let the cold water hit me for about half an hour, or at least until I shivered slightly. A bit reluctantly, I turn the water off and wrap a forest green towel around my body. Once I got out, I wiped away the condensation on the mirror and brushed my teeth.

I sighed at my reflection. I noticed that the spark of curiosity that was normally found in my eyes was gone. I wouldn't blame it. Finding out that you're stuck in Hell can bring anyone down. I sighed once more, finished brushing my teeth, and tip toed back into my room.

I changed into a clean pair of underwear and some grey sweat pants with a white tank top. Either these clothes belonged to someone else or Jake's been preparing for my arrival for years. Well he did say he's been looking for me for centuries…

I shivered at the thought. Then something happened that reminded me that I was still half human, my stomach growled.

)O()O()O()O()O()O(

I stepped—more like crept—down the stairs, hoping that Jake wasn't awake. My hope soon deteriorated when I heard him talking on the phone. I found myself peeking at him from behind a burgundy colored wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. He was casually leaning against the granite counter, back turned towards me. To my surprise, he was half naked and I was able to see his wings. They were coal black and what seemed like gold was sprinkled on each feather's end. They were certainly a thing of wonder. Another thing I found shocking was that even though he seemed a bit scrawny, he wasn't at all. From what I could tell, he had very well toned muscles.

I cleared my throat to stop myself from gushing. Unfortunately, that only led to having my cover blown; I mentally face-desked.

"I have to go now…Yeah, see ya." Jake finished his conversation and placed the phone back into the holder. He turned around, placing his elbows on the counter and resting his cheek on his right palm.

"So…sleep well?" He smirked, his normal, green-ish eyes twinkling mischievously.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. "It was fine."

"Just…fine? Oh, really? From what _I _remember you were quite the cuddler."

My face could put a tomato to shame. Of course, my reaction only made Jake snicker in response.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes so eat up." He hands me a plate stacked with pancakes and a coffee mug radiating with heat.

"W-where are you going?" I choke out. As if my red face wasn't bad enough, now I was stuttering!

"Well, I do have to work, being one of the Originals and all." He winks at me seductively before sauntering up the stairs. Again, I feel the blood creep up to my cheeks.

"Dear God, what is he doing to me?" I mutter under my breath before taking a bite of the pancakes.

In all reality, they're not that bad…

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I had to cut this short! My deepest apologies! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Curse my horrible writer's block! I hang my head in shame that this chapter is so short. But, I did try to upload for my newest fans! So, thank you to KaterinaPetrova and iluvbobbay! I'm just disappointed that my procrastination and summer homework had to get in the way. **


	4. Chapter 4

I was picking at the pancakes Jake had made me when he came down the stairs dressed in a black business suit. He quirked an eyebrow at me then took a small sip of his coffee.

"Don't tell me you don't like pancakes, Bethany." Jake teased.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that I don't like them…I just don't trust you."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "What? You think I'd poison them?"

_Actually, I was thinking more around the lines of some sleeping potion so you could take advantage of me. _I felt my face heat up slightly. _I guess I was kind of wrong. Oops?_

"Of course you'd think that", I heard Jake mutter. He sighed deeply before gulping down his coffee and placing the mug in the sink. "I'm going to work now try _not _to need anything. My number's on the fridge just in case, though."

I heard Jake leave the kitchen then the front door open and close. Shortly afterwards there was a clicking noise and the sound of keys clinking together. I sighed. _Well, so much for running away. _

)O()O()O()O()O()O(

I finished my breakfast and returned upstairs. I've been to Molly's house countless of times before so I'm pretty sure I've figured out how to turn a television on, but I wasn't really in the mood to watch anything. Almost instinctively, I end up in Jake's room. The walls were the color of pistachio shells and again, there were no windows. His bed was big, to say the least. It had a crimson red comforter, two regular pillows, and a matching circular red throw pillow. There was a small night table with a lamp to the right and to the left, a mahogany armoire with designs matching the bed frame. Then there was a door. I would assume that it lead to the master bathroom. Over all, I would never imagine Jake sleeping in a room like this. It seems too…calm? No, that's not it. Jake is a rebel and 'bad boy', shouldn't his room be more…messy? I shrugged it off. Maybe he's just a secret interior decorator at heart.

I imagined Jake being OCD and going around the house arranging random objects. I found myself in a fit of giggles. "I think I'll just stick with the bad boy image of Jake…"

I took one last look at his haven then returned to my prison-like room. I groaned loudly then plopped face down on my bed. _What to do, what to do…_My mind drifted back to Venus Cove. Are my family and friends missing me? I felt an empty, hollow feeling in my chest when I imagined Xavier's face. Oh, how I missed him. I wish there was some way I could go home.

I sighed feeling the hollow in my chest expand and a saddening feeling come over me. It was one thing to be apart from my love for a day but forever? I buried my face in the grey pillow and screamed. I haven't even been here two days and it already felt like years. And for the first time, in what I felt like has been forever, I cried.

**Author's note: Ok, I can explain. I have started high school & I've been busy as hell. I even forgot how to upload a document on Fanfiction, that's how long I haven't updated! Jesus! But have faith! I have not abandoned this story and I really am sorry that I didn't write more. I just thought I would update this bit until I could think of something else. Ideas and reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Okay, so I was thinking that maybe I needed to clear up a few things back in Venus Cove and whatnot. This is probably the only chapter that Xavier will ever appear in my story. No more, no less. Anywhoos, onto another topic…THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! It makes my day that everyone of you all loves my story and leave reviews even though of my lack of updates. I am trying my best to come up with good ideas for this story and my other story called Vampire Mafia (which I haven't updated in approximately 4 or 5months). So I must say, again, thank you so, so much for the reviews and favoring. Oh and I apologize in advance if Xavier's appearance isn't exactly how it is in the book. -.- Meh. I will blame that on Jake for being so damn distracting with his good looks and sexy British accent. **

Xavier's cerulean eyes fluttered open. Something didn't feel right; it was as if his head was half empty. He looked around his room trying to think of anything that was missing. He had done his homework and studied for his upcoming French test, what could he have forgotten? His eyes landed on the window sill where he saw a single white feather. That was odd…when had a seagull flown into his room? And how did he not notice?! Those damn birds and their evil ways! Sneaking into people's houses and leaving their dirty feathers.

Groaning, Xavier dragged himself out of bed and towards the window. He held the feather between his thumb and pointer finger, eyes scrutinizing every detail. It didn't look like a seagull feather…it felt softer somehow. On closer inspection, the feather seemed to have silver specks scattered on it so when the sunlight hit it at the right angle, the feather would twinkle like the stars in the night sky. It was odd. Upon waking up, he had felt empty somehow but having the feather so close to him made him feel…complete? Yes, somewhat complete. A small smile tugged at his lips as he brushed the feather against his cheek.

Jake smirked at the glowing computer screen in front of him. Looks like the memory swiping worked. Now he was one step closer to his goal. As good as things are progressing, the outcome of his plan would soon reach its peak. Victory was practically in his grasp. All that was left were Bethany's pesky siblings. Knowing them, they won't give up until they find a way to get Bethany back. Jake's malicious emerald eyes flickered to the tall, dark haired quiet girl that was standing in the corner of his office. What was her name again? Jess? Jessie? Jennifer? He shrugged. Eh, it was something with a J.

He beckoned her to him with a single finger. Hesitantly, she took her seat in the chair in front of Jake's desk.

"What was it you said your name was, love?" Jake asked as sweetly as he could.

"Jinx…"

"Jinx; what a lovely name, yet you bring so much chaos wherever you go."

A small smile tugged at the girl's lips. Jake smirked inwardly. He was already gaining her trust.

"I am told you are the person to go to when people are in need of a favor…a very unlikely favor, am I correct?"

The girl nodded. "Yes."

"Excellent, I have a little task for you on Earth. What would the cost for said task be, dear?"

The girl's bright green eyes immediately flickered with curiosity. "It depends on what this favor is."

Jake rested his cheek against his right palm. "I need you to _take care_ of two angels for me, a Seraphim and an Archangel."

Jinx quirked a dark eyebrow. "It's not that easy to get rid of two very important and _powerful _angels, Arakiel. Hell, I don't even think it's possible!"

Jake studied every detail of said Jinx. Her eyes were a sickly bright green like the color of envy, her lips as red as the apple that Eve was tempted with. She was slim but still had the curves in all the right places, and the tight little black dress only accentuated her stature even more. Her pale finger curled around a lock of her coal black hair. Jake concluded that she was the outcome of sins at their best.

"Now, Jinx, I know you can do this with just the touch of your finger. That's it. All they need is one touch from you and their holy souls will corrupt!"

Scoffing, Jinx stood up from her chair. "If you want them dead, do it yourself Arakiel. I'm not getting involved. I've gotten into much trouble with Lucifer as it is."

Jake pouted. "Aw Jinxy—"

"No, don't 'Jinxy' me Arakiel. I will not get involved with your obsession to keep that _angel_ here."

The way she had said the word 'angel' was with pure malice and hatred. And no, Bethany is not an obsession! They were meant to be and that's the end of it. She was going to be with him no matter what.

Jake sighed, waving his hand in a dismissing manner. "Fine, whatever. Consider yourself lucky that I'm letting you live for now."

Rolling her eyes, Jinx sauntered her way towards the door. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "Actually…if you have another favor that you have in mind, don't hesitate to give me a call."

She winked and sent a seductive smile his way before leaving Jake's sight completely.

He glanced back at the computer screen in front of him. The poor idiot Xavier still has the feather in hand. Disgusting. Jake's emerald eyes glanced back at the door. Hm…the next time he would need a favor; no hesitation will be made indeed.

**Meh, I don't really like this chapter. I guess I just need to get back into my groove and whatever. This was probably kinda random and I won't blame you all if it's not to your liking, but for now this is all I got. Hopefully it won't be too long before I upload the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
